Night Sky
by Aenea Lamia
Summary: SportaSteph. One shot. Stephanie wants something and so does Sportacus, but one of them is a little frightened. Short fluffy pointless fic... and a very bad one at that. My first Lazy Town fic :, have mercy.


Author Notes: 

First of all HELLO! I'm new around this particular fandom, and I just love this two together… :)

Second: English isn't my mother language… so please deal with my awful grammar… please?

Third: the song bits are from "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt… I intended to write this very dark angsty fic… but fluffiness took over… sorry :(

* * *

**Night Sky **by Aenea (A.K.A. Lady Haikara)

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

He remembered a time when everything was simple. He'd come and save the day, then dance some, then go. He didn't know anything about her, and she didn't know anything about him. She was pink, sweet and cute, and that was it. He was just her above average hero. Simple.

Then she grew up.

And then everything became messy. She was still pink and sweet, but now there was something about her that couldn't be defined as 'cute'. She had become gorgeous. And the worst part of it wasn't that he noticed, it was that she knew he noticed. And she liked it.

She began hunting him down, asking questions about him, talking or just spending time with him. More and more. It wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't enjoyed it too much for his peace of mind.

He read something into her eyes he didn't dared naming, something he was too afraid to even acknowledge. Something he secretly wanted more than anything in the Universe. Something he wasn't going to take.

But she had other plans.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
_

She couldn't say she had loved him since she'd first lay eyes on him. She was too little then, her mind occupied with games, friends… the occasional annoyance of Robbie Rotten. He came and went into her days, jumping around, saving her from falling, being always there when she needed him. He played, danced and then went away. And she had cared for him even during those days, like a child would care.

But as summers went by things just weren't as simple as they had been before. Before really noticing him, before she saw his eyes and his soul beyond them.

'Sometimes, when you want to do something really well, you get those… butterflies in your stomach' he had told her some years ago.

Swarms of butterflies had made permanent residence in her stomach now; she could feel them every time he was near her. And, although it had scared her at first, soon the feeling had been too good to fight against. Oh, to be near him, to feel her hearth beat so fast she could barely breath, blood rushing through her veins louder than any noise outside.

And he knew about it.

The fact that he noticed scared her to death. He was his friend after all, and she didn't want to lose that, she didn't want for him to pull away. If 'friends' was all she would get, then she would have it... but every fiber of her body screamed against that. 'There's always a way' shouted the voice in her dreams.

It was a cool summer night when he found her sitting on a bench on the park, staring at the stars. It was way past her bed time, and his too, but she had just been unable to sleep.

"Stephanie…" he said in a whisper, and for the first time she noticed it sounded like a prayer coming out of his lips, "you should be sleeping."

"So do you." she said, smiling at him.

"It seems I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep." he said in a strange, deep voice and sat besides her, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"I know." she didn't looked at him as she spoke, her eyes again caught in some far point of the sky, "If you knew I was here you wouldn't have come"

"Stephanie…"

"You have been avoiding me." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

She looked at him then.

"Don't." she said.

"You don't understand…" he made an attempt to leave but she put her hand in his, stopping him.

"You're right, I don't understand, because…" the intensity of her eyes in that moment melted all his shields away, caught in them he was defenseless against her feelings… and his. "You know, Sportacus? You don't need to fight this."

He looked down and closed his eyes, defeated

"Yes, I need to." he said.

Slowly, tenderly, she took his face into her hands and made him look at her.

"I love you." She softly said letting go of his face.

He looked at her. Too young, too vulnerable… too perfect, too beautiful.

Her eyes were half filled with tears, but they smiled at him.

"How can you smile with your eyes like that?" he smiled and lifted his hand, tracing her face with his thumb, mesmerized by the way she leaned into his caress, by the softness of her skin, by how good it felt to be near her.

He closed his eyes.

'All gods in heaven please forgive me…' was his last coherent thought before her lips touched his.

Some seconds and an eternity later he opened his eyes and broke the kiss. Tears streamed down Stephanie's face from her closed eyes, but her lips were smiling.

"I don't want for this to be a dream." she said, half crying half laughing.

"I love you, Stephanie…" he said and held her, stroking her hair. 'I shouldn't love you, it isn't wise, isn't decent…' thoughts were racing in his head, but suddenly her voice interrupted them.

"Let just live this moment, ok? Just for a little while…"

"All right." he stepped back and looked at her, "Just for a little while." He agreed and kissed her forehead.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

FIN


End file.
